


Synopsis: Reluctant Heroes

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Reluctant Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Reluctant Heroes

**RELUCTANT HEROES**

This one has three K's in its cast of characters: Kinman, Keating, and Kaayla. 

Mac and Richie witness a homicide, but MacLeod refuses to testify against the perpetrator. He has his own score to settle with this Immortal SOB. The husband of the victim cannot understand why Mac will not help him bring his wife's killer to justice. 

MacLeod is labeled a coward, just as he was almost 300 years ago. It is hard for the proud Highlander to endure insults and jeers that question his bravery. Years ago he did it for honor, now he does it for justice against his old foe. And a bit of his own pride enters the mix. 

Richie makes him realize that the victim's husband deserves to see justice done. 

_New Characters:_

**PAUL KINMAN** \- A K'immie who always loved killing for a price. 

**DAVID MARKUM** \- A mortal, grocery store owner, who borrowed money from the wrong guy, and his wife paid for it. 

**ALICE MARKUM** \- Took a bullet meant for hubby. 

**VINCE PETROVIC** \- Loan shark, loans you money, then becomes an unwelcome partner when you can't pay up. 

**KAAYLA BROOKS** \- FBI agent who has a 'thing' for Kinman. 

**FRANK DESANTIS** \- Another FBI agent working with Kaayla. 

**LORD DENNIS KEATING** \- Friend of MacLeod's in Queen Anne's court, falls victim to Kinman. 

**QUEEN ANNE** \- The monarch who presided over the union of Scotland and England into Great Britain. She was afraid to jeopardize the newly formed union and asked MacLeod to exercise restraint in dealing with Kinman. 

**EARL OF WELSLEY** \- Makes it profitable for Kinman to do his bidding. 

* * *

Outside Movie Theater 

Duncan has tried-   
To expand Richie's taste.   
But Richie's opinion?   
Foreign films are a waste.   
Too much dialogue-   
Gives him no satisfaction.   
He yearns for explosions,   
Shootings, more action. 

His wish will be granted,   
But not on the screen.   
There's a Buzz…then a gunman-   
In a ski mask is seen.   
He's aiming at Markum,   
An innocent grocer,   
Mac's too far to stop him,   
But Markum is closer. 

MacLeod tackles Markum-   
As the shot leaves the gun,   
Markum's unhurt,   
Hit man's on the run.   
Mac and Richie give chase   
Markum's wife nears his side,   
She took the bullet,   
Markum stares, horrified. 

She dies in his arms,   
Markum shrieks to the air,   
'NO-o-o-o-!' He cries out.   
It must be a nightmare!   
Meanwhile Mac and Rich-   
Separate in pursuit.   
Through a parking garage,   
Is the assailant's route 

The Parking Garage 

Rich finds him first!   
The challenge is made,   
Behind him, MacLeod   
Strikes the floor with his blade.   
The shooter's distracted,   
Turns, seeing Mac.   
Each remembers the other,   
Their dispute goes far back. 

'Can it be…?' asks Paul Kinman   
Mac: 'That IS the question.'   
Mac assumes a firm stance,   
Showing that he's not jestin'   
They cross swords in earnest,   
MacLeod fights with relish,   
The look in his eyes-   
As he battles, is hellish. 

A siren. _Police!_   
The fight is aborted.   
The cops arrest Kinman.   
Mac's anger is thwarted.   
'Enough action for ya?'   
Richie's look implies, 'maybe'   
But he grins, as he leaves,   
'Hasta la vista, baby.' 

MacLeod's New House, Next Day 

MacLeod is engaged-   
With hammer and nails.   
Rich arrives, and his news-   
Takes the wind from Mac's sails.   
Markum's wife was a victim,   
Died at the scene,   
Two witnesses spotted,   
Trying to intervene. 

'The cops will be looking-   
For our testimony.'   
'We were never there,'   
Says MacLeod, his face stony.   
'We cannot afford-   
A public display,   
Kinman doesn't know you,   
Let's keep it that way.' 

'He's that _good?_ ' says Rich   
'That good,' Mac confides.   
Just the thought of Paul Kinman-   
Knots up his insides.   
That snake killed a friend,   
Then he mercilessly played-   
With the Highlander's pride,   
Now it's time that he paid. 

Flashback, England, 1712 

The court of Queen Anne,   
Where trouble is brewing,   
An uneasy truce,   
Just right for undoing.   
Scotland and England,   
Newly united.   
But strife will revive-   
If a spark is ignited. 

Croquet is the game-   
That the nobles are playing.   
The Queen always wins,   
That goes without saying.   
In politics, too-   
That rule is defined.   
But Lord Dennis Keating-   
Blurts what's on his mind. 

He is MacLeod's friend,   
And takes Scotland's part.   
'Civil war's coming!'   
Says this fervent upstart.   
The Queen's not amused,   
Calls him a fool.   
Welsley sneers, 'Treason.'   
Mac begs him, be cool. 

Local Inn 

While sipping his ale,   
Mac says what he thinks.   
'I agree with your words,   
It's your _timing_ that stinks.   
Dennis, you must-   
Be more diplomatic,   
The Queen is our ally,   
Don't be so dramatic.' 

The Buzz warns MacLeod,   
An Immortal has entered.   
The noble Paul Kinman,   
Smug and self-centered.   
He wrinkles his nose-   
As the stench of the peasant-   
Assaults noble nostrils.   
How very unpleasant! 

He taunts Dennis Keating,   
Goads, ridicules him.   
Dennis snaps at the bait,   
Kinman easily fools him.   
Dennis shoves Kinman,   
_He's_ taken first action.   
Now Kinman's in line-   
To demand satisfaction 

To prevent that encounter,   
MacLeod tries his best.   
But Kinman refuses!   
He WELCOMES the test.   
MacLeod knows the battle-   
Won't be fought with fairness.   
Kinman can't die,   
Even if he is careless. 

Keating's Estate 

MacLeod has come calling-   
To arrange compromise.   
They'll fight to first blood,   
That way no one dies.   
No honor's besmirched,   
Both men walk away,   
Kinman agrees-   
But he's in Welsley's pay. 

After Mac leaves,   
Kinman, Welsley sip tea.   
'Do a good job, tomorrow,   
Keating's too free…   
Too friendly with Scots.'   
'Don't worry, Your Grace,   
He'll be taught a lesson,   
Be put in his place.' 

Next Morning 

They fence with other,   
In a gentlemen's duel.   
Kinman marks time,   
Keeping his cool.   
Then…a quick lunge-   
He cuts Keating's cheek.   
'First blood!' calls MacLeod.   
Welsley glowers in pique. 

Kinman feigns boredom,   
'Hardly broke a good sweat,   
Your _sister_ fights better…   
Or your _mother,_ I bet.'   
His insulting words have-   
Their desired effect.   
Dennis lunges at Kinman-   
His fury, unchecked. 

With a neat backward twist,   
Kinman runs Dennis through!   
His reaction, so bland…   
'Oh… what did I _DO?_ '   
Mac kneels by his friend,   
Sees the scene in context,   
Kinman set this all up,   
Now he warns Mac, 'You're next.' 

Present Day, MacLeod's New House 

The T-Bird was spotted,   
Bystanders agree,   
Descriptions were given,   
They fit perfectly.   
Kaayla Brooks tracked them down,   
Her ID-FBI,   
She's sure to nail Kinman-   
If they testify. 

'Sorry, can't help you.'   
Mac looks so convincing.   
Though Rich plays along,   
His conscience is pinching.   
'You two boys can put-   
Paul Kinman away.   
If you won't deal with me,   
With the locals, you'll play.' 

The local police!   
Just what Richie fears.   
'Why don't we come clean?   
He'll be locked up for years.'   
'Rich, I don't want-   
Paul Kinman in prison,   
I want him _BURIED!_   
That's my decision.' 

Later, Outside Police Station 

Mac and Richie were grilled,   
Three hours have gone by.   
They were both 'in the dojo.'   
Both stuck to the lie.   
Without sworn accounts-   
Kinman walks in a hurry,   
MacLeod will be waiting,   
His sole judge and jury. 

'MacLeod!' It is Markum,   
To Mac, this is painful.   
'Why are you lying?'   
Markum's manner, disdainful.   
MacLeod sighs, 'I'm sorry…   
There's nothing I can do.'   
Markum: 'Are you scared…   
Or did he _buy_ you?' 

In a desperate act-   
Markum pulls out a gun.   
Mac neatly disarms him,   
But the poor man's undone,   
Mac tries reassurance,   
'You'll see justice met.'   
Then his anguish is heightened-   
By a cruel epithet. 

'You're a _COWARD!_ ' cries Markum   
' _DAMN COWARD!_ ' he repeats.   
To a clan chieftain's son,   
The worst of defeats.   
Better to die…   
Than dishonor your name,   
Mac remembers the last time-   
He suffered that shame. 

Flashback, England, 1712 

The court of Queen Anne   
Filled with pomp, ostentation,   
MacLeod striding in,   
With controlled indignation,   
She cautions MacLeod,   
He must do nothing rash,   
'Do not challenge Kinman,   
He did it for cash.' 

'Kinman killed Dennis-   
To create dissonance,   
'Tween the English and Scots-   
In our war against France.   
A Protestant Englishman,   
And a Catholic Scot-   
Must not cross swords,   
To aid their foul plot.' 

MacLeod's main concern-   
Is justice…what's right.   
But the Queen makes him swear-   
On his honor, not to fight.   
A hard pill to swallow,   
But he must let it slide,   
The peace of the realm-   
In exchange for his pride. 

Local Inn 

Kinman is persistent,   
In front of his friends-   
Insult upon insult-   
On MacLeod's head descends.   
Any one of the slurs-   
Would be cause for a duel.   
But MacLeod keeps his oath,   
Despite ridicule. 

His fingers are itching-   
To pull out his sword,   
His icy eyes twitching-   
But he won't break his word.   
Then the worst torture,   
' _COWARD!_ ' they call   
Whispering, shouting   
'You're a _COWARD!_ ' say all. 

Outside Police Station 

'COWARDS!' calls Markum,   
As the T-Bird pulls out.   
Till Agent Brooks sees him-   
And says, 'Have no doubt-   
Kinman will pay,   
The law will see to it.'   
He wonders how she-   
Will be able to do it. 

(The scene that comes next-   
Is the stupidest, ever.   
Whoever conceived it-   
Should be forced forever-   
To write dialogue-   
For a Gilligan's Islander,   
Never again, to-   
Write scripts for Highlander.) 

Interrogation Room, Police Station 

Kinman's undergoing-   
A brisk third degree.   
Agent Brooks has announced-   
There's a positive ID.   
He smiles in her face,   
Not fooled one bit.   
Informs her sincerely-   
That she's full of it. 

Frank's standing by,   
Watching the fun,   
When out of the blue-   
Agent Brooks pulls a gun!   
Right in Kinman's face,   
The gun barrel goes,   
If she pulls the trigger-   
Away his head blows. 

The agent has lost it!   
To Frank, this is plain.   
'Kaayla, don't do this,   
You've nothing to gain.   
He's not worth your life,   
You will be sent away.   
Give me the gun.   
What does she do? Obey! 

Now Frank must go out,   
Leaves an agent, unstable-   
Alone with a killer!   
Has his brain a loose cable?   
After locking the door,   
(This can't be more absurd),   
She pulls his head back,   
French-kissing this turd! 

The Dojo 

With his daughters beside him-   
Markum's come to ask, 'Why?'   
'Tell _THEM,_ MacLeod,   
Why you won't testify.   
Tell these two children-   
Why it's too much bother-   
To point out the rat-   
That murdered their mother.' 

'I'm sorry,' is all-   
That Duncan can say.   
He picks up his bag,   
Walks swiftly away.   
Markum tries Richie…   
'Here's two hundred grand.   
Just tell the truth.'   
Puts the check in his hand. 

'I can't,' mumbles Richie.   
He sees Markum's pain.   
This man only wants-   
His life back again.   
Markum can't bear-   
That the man who killed Alice-   
Will waltz away free-   
Because two men are callous. 

The Loft 

Richie confesses-   
'That money looked good!   
My life would be changed,   
In all likelihood.   
Why not tell the truth?'   
''Cause Kinman is mine!'   
Richie thinks Mac is selfish,   
In him, an odd sign. 

'Mac, what of justice?'   
'That's what it's _about!_ '   
'For _YOU,_ maybe…yes,   
Markum never finds out.   
You take Kinman's head,   
_YOU_ become satisfied.   
But Markum will never-   
Know that he died.' 

MacLeod mulls it over,   
Perhaps Richie's right,   
How can he ignore-   
This family's sad plight.   
He'll be held to blame-   
For Kinman's release,   
But the puzzle is missing-   
A very big piece. 

Markum's Store 

Mac questions Markum,   
'What did you do?   
Why was this assassin-   
Gunning for you?'   
Markum explains-   
'My business has grown,   
But at the beginning-   
I needed a loan.' 

'I went to a loan-shark,   
Vince Petrovic.   
If you fell behind,   
He had a neat trick,   
He demanded a share-   
Of my business, instead.   
When I refused him-   
He ordered me dead.' 

'I thought I was tough,   
Told him, 'Go to hell.'   
I built this business,   
And I wouldn't sell   
The cops couldn't help,   
If I raised my voice,   
He threatened my kids,   
Did I have a choice?' 

'I never told Alice-   
I'd taken that loan.   
It was _ME,_ he was after,   
How can I atone?   
You can't understand…   
How when somebody dies…   
And you know it's your fault…'   
'Yeah, I can,' Mac replies. 

Police Station, Outside Interrogation Room 

He'll give Markum peace.   
With his pride overridden-   
Mac stands beside Kaayla,   
By a one-way glass hidden.   
But Kinman can sense him,   
His hand forms a gun,   
Aims his finger at Mac,   
Mac declares, 'He's the one.' 

Night, Lonely Neighborhood. 

Petrovic's counting-   
Money extorted.   
He leaving the scene-   
But his exit is thwarted.   
MacLeod intercepts him-   
With a strong ultimatum,   
'Stay far away…   
Hands off David Markum!' 

No one tells Petrovic-   
What he must do.   
His bodyguard…Joey-   
Will break Mac in two.   
But MacLeod has another,   
More pressing, agenda,   
He lays Joey out,   
'Coulda' been a contenda!' 

Police Station Underground Parking Garage 

Kinman and Kaayla-   
Have plans taking shape.   
He's being transferred,   
She'll abet his escape.   
'Frank, get the papers'   
(Get him out of the way.)   
But he won't leave this duo,   
And chooses to stay. 

Poor Frank! He's a goner!   
Kaayla plugs the poor guy.   
She spends a brief moment-   
Watching him die.   
No time to waste,   
Kaayla's FBI trained,   
She soon has her lover-   
Uncuffed and unchained. 

MacLeod's New House 

Mac hopes what he's done-   
Will see justice prevail-   
That Kinman will spend-   
Many hard years in jail.   
Works clears his mind,   
Carpentry has its use,   
Then Richie bursts in!   
Paul Kinman is _loose!_

How many lives-   
Will this SOB take?   
An FBI agent-   
Left dead in his wake.   
MacLeod drops his tools,   
Without fail, now he will-   
Finish Paul Kinman   
He'll go for the kill. 

Lonely Country Road 

Murdering Frank-   
Wasn't Kaayla's intent,   
But she got her man out-   
He's with her, she's content.   
She'll concoct a story,   
Pretending coercion,   
Kidnapped at gunpoint!   
That will be her version. 

Now, they're alone…   
In this country setting.   
She leans into him-   
For a moment of petting.   
She'll quit her career-   
For a lifetime of bliss.   
They'll meet at the villa,   
But first…one last kiss. 

While his lips cover hers,   
With his gaze in her eyes,   
He shoots her point blank,   
Unconcerned as she dies.   
He needs her no longer,   
She sprung him from jail,   
All he lacks is some cash,   
Then he'll hit the trail. 

Markum's Store 

'Kinman broke out,'   
Says Mac, 'Better hurry.'   
'You've got to leave town.'   
Markum answers, 'Don't worry.   
I settled with Petrovic,   
He's my new partner.'   
Mac tells him he's nuts,   
'This is just a starter.' 

'He'll take your whole business!'   
But Markum stands firm.   
He's afraid that his kids-   
Will be harmed by this worm.   
MacLeod sees his point,   
Markum's being squeezed.   
Mac must make sure-   
That the pressure is eased. 

Meat Packing Plant 

Kinman warns Petrovic,   
'Pay me my fee!'   
'You botched the job,   
Do not threaten me.   
You deserve nothing,   
A big fat goose egg.'   
In response, Kinman shoots-   
Petrovic in the leg. 

The loan shark caves in,   
As he writhes on the floor.   
But Kinman's lost interest.   
Petrovic is a bore.   
With an air of detachment-   
He levels his gun.   
Vince Petrovic's days-   
Of extortion are done. 

Kinman appraises-   
His gun with disgust.   
No skill is involved,   
No parry or thrust.   
'One man with a sword-   
Could once shape events!   
Where's the challenge in this….   
Machine!' he laments. 

'You wanted a challenge?   
I'm here,' says MacLeod.   
The man he called 'coward'-   
Walked in, tall, and proud.   
Kinman attempts-   
Downing Mac with the gun.   
'Put down your toy,   
Let's go one on one.' 

Mac seems to savor-   
This vicious engagement.   
He doesn't waste time,   
In useless enragement.   
Mac remembers the move-   
That felled Dennis Keating.   
This time, it's Kinman-   
Who's taking the beating. 

'Close your eyes,' says MacLeod   
'Think of England,' he jeers.   
Those words are the last-   
That Paul Kinman hears.   
One mighty swipe,   
Then the Quickening's power-   
Tears Mac apart-   
With a fireworks shower. 

MacLeod stands his ground-   
But he's powerless to halt-   
The massive impact!   
The malignant assault!   
He slowly recovers,   
Exhausted… but whole.   
One day, could such evil…   
Penetrate to his soul? 

Markum's Store 

Mac's come to check-   
That Markum's okay.   
Markum thinks Mac-   
Put his 'partner' away.   
'I didn't kill him,   
Kinman did that.'   
Markum's appalled.   
'No jail for that rat?' 

Mac says the words-   
Markum prayed he would hear.   
Kinman found justice.   
MacLeod makes it clear.   
The man that gunned down-   
Markum's pretty young wife-   
Will not kill again.   
Time to go on with life. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2002 

**_Under the Kilt,_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

Ken Gord, Producer   
"Neill Fearnley in the last two days of shooting got in a car accident and broke his sternum. So he was sitting there the last day and last morning and was in a lot of pain and he had to fly to Toronto the next day. I talked to Adrian first and said, 'Hey Adrian, want to just step in?' And Adrian said, 'Sure, no problem.' I said, 'Neil, want to go home?' So nobody knows that Adrian directed the whole climax, the sword fight and the end action in the meat packing plant. All that's Adrian, uncredited." 

~ The Wrath of Kali   
  
---


End file.
